


Training

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Humor, i love a good broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Gajeel helps Wendy with her training.





	Training

"Just hang in there a little longer, small fry."

Wendy whimpered, sweat pouring down her neck, her hair clinging to her scalp in clumps. The iron bar gripped between her fingers was becoming slick as well, more difficult to hold on to with every second that passed. Each agonizingly slow, tortuous second.

"And… done!" Gajeel announced stopping the timer in his hand.

A sigh of relief rushed out of Wendy, as she released the chin-up bar and landed on the floor. She didn't stay standing long, allowing herself to collapse on the cool floor of the workout room.

"Three minutes ain't bad," the Iron Dragon Slayer observed.

Wendy smiled up him; she was exhausted, but pleased with how long she'd managed to keep her head above that heinous bar.

"But we're going to need to improve that. Twice over. Fifteen minute break, and then we do it again."

The wail that came out of Wendy's throat was quiet, and warbled with her weariness.

"…Thirteen minutes left. I suggest you get a drink of water and use the restroom."

Wendy picked herself off the ground, her arms hanging limply at her sides, and began her walk to the water fountain. She had absolutely no clue how she was going to be able to work it without the use of her arms, though.

This training was worth it though.

Or so she kept reminding herself.


End file.
